My Little Angel
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Sam thinks the reason that he's sick is because of the Trials but soon finds out that's not the case. WARNING: MPREG, GRAPHIC BIRTH
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Angel**

Nothing is worse then puking your guts up every morning for the past 6 weeks. This is thought that Sam has on repeat every day with his head in the toilet. Everything hurts. His head, his stomach, basically his whole body is in shambles. 6 weeks ago Sam found out that Dean tricked him into letting an angel, Ezekiel; possess him so that he could heal him from the inside. Later, Dean found out that, Ezekiel was really another angel, Gadreel, who was the one who let the serpent into the Garden. Gadreel has also killed Kevin with Metatrons instructions, which was the last straw for Dean.

Ever since Gadreel has been expelled from Sam, Dean worried that Sam wasn't healed all the way. He was worried that Sam could possibly be dying.

"You should be in bed," Dean scolded at Sam who was taking a sip of water in the kitchen. Dean had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm just getting a glass of water, not exactly moving mountains."

"How do you feel?" Dean poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sam took another sip of water, "About the same."

"Well that's good. Not any worse and not any better. That's progress."

"I think that's the opposite of progress, Dean."

"Do you feel the same way you did with the trials?"

Sam put his water down and leaned on the counter. "Kind of…a little worse actually."

Dean sighs. "Sammy, maybe we should kidnap Gadreel or something. Beat some answers out of him."

"What good is that going to do?" Sam asked calmly.

"Beats sitting here, wringing our hands," he exclaimed.

"I don't want Gadreel anywhere near me."

"What if we can get him to fully heal you? We can get him back inside-"

"No!" Sam cut him off. "We're not doing that again. And you're _not _going to trick me again," Sam added.

"I wasn't going to I-," he took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to clean up my mess."

"I know you are, but we have to come to the very possibly realization that I'm-that I could be…dying."

Dean pointed his finger at Sam.

"You're not dying! You're just…sick or something." Sam thought Dean was in denial. "We'll figure it out." Dean grabbed his coffee and stormed out of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was worn out. He spent all night in the library with a half empty bottle of whisky and about 30 books, trying to find a way to help Sam. He thought about making deals with demons, selling his soul, even calling Crowley came to mind. He was lost.

He took a large gulp of whiskey and winced at the after burn. Then it dawned on him. Castiel. He looked up, closed his eyes and began to pray.

"Hey Cas," Dean slurs. "I need you buddy. I don't know what to do. Sammy's dying and I'm all out of options."

He opens his eyes and, no Castiel. Dean get's up and the room began to spin. He grabbed the table in front of him to prevent falling down.

"Dammit Cas! Get your angelic ass down here now!" Dean yelled.

Dean swung his body around to see Castiel standing in front of him.

"You're here," Dean said relieved.

"And you're drunk," Castiel pointed out.

He scratches the back of his head a little embarrassed, "It seems that way." He grabs the bottle and pours some more whiskey in his glass. He takes a sip, "You have to fix Sam."

"Dean, I don't know if I can."

"Then possess him! Do what Gadreel started out to do!"

"I'm not as powerful as Gadreel is right now, plus you know Sam isn't going to agree with that."

"No! He said he won't let Gadreel possess him, he said nothing about you."

"You're not thinking straight," Castiel gathered.

Dean laughs, "You're right Cas, I'm not thinking straight. Why aren't I thinking straight? I don't know. OH! Maybe it has something to do with the fact that MY BROTHER IS DYING!" Dean screamed. Castiel didn't move. He blinked and stared at Dean with compassion.

A tear rolled down Dean's cheek. Dean's voice was shaking. "Please help him."

Castiel took a breath. Dean looked broken down. Bags under his eyes, cheeks puffy and red, most likely slept in his clothes. Even if Castiel couldn't do anything, he thought he should at least try to help his friend.

Castiel nodded. "Okay, let's see what I can do."

Dean led Castiel to Sam's room. He was up trying to find a book to read. Between that and sleeping, I was all he really did lately.

They open the door and Sam looks at Castiel confused.

"Cas? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as a favor to your brother," says walking into the bedroom.

"Meaning?" Sam backs treads backwards.

"He's going to fix you, Sam," Dean added walking in behind Castiel.

"Dean, I told you to let it go!" Sam cried.

"I can't, it ain't in me."

Sam smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk," Sam realized.

"I'm fine. Cas, get to healing."

Sam's eyes darted around the room trying to think of a way to stop Cas. He didn't want to be possessed again. Cas took his hand and dropped it on Sam's forehead. He closed his eyes and a blue energy escaped his hands. When Castiel opened his eyes again he slowly backed away from Sam.

"You can relax, Sam. I was never going to possess you. Just try to heal you."

"And…?" Dean asked with anticipation.

"I can't heal him."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. That was it. His brother was going to die. There was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I tried-"

"You didn't let me finish," Castiel interrupted. "I can't heal him because there's nothing to be healed."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I feel like absolute crap. I never felt like this before the trials."

"That's because you weren't pregnant before the trials," Castiel blurted.

Dean and Sam exchange looks.

"I know that I'm sorta drunk right now, but can you repeat that?"

"Sam is pregnant with a Nephilim," Castiel said astonished.

"A what?" Sam exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was better than hearing that he was dying, but not by much.

"Are you saying Gadreel planted a baby in my brother?"

"It's his leftover grace," Castiel explained. "When he left your brother he left some grace behind. That grace becomes unclaimed energy, forming into a baby." Castiel thinks back. "This has only happened one other time in history."

"Well what do we do?" a frightened Sam asks.

"We must kill it," Castiel instructed.

Instinctively Dean got in front of Sam to protect him. He puts his hands out in front of Castiel. "Whoa, hold on! Let's think about this first."

"You don't understand. Nephilms are an abomination. That baby will be more powerful then your average angel. Thousands of angels are going to want it dead."

Without realizing it, Sam put his hand on his stomach. Everything Castiel was saying made him extremely nervous. If what the angel was saying was true, that mean he had a whole other life to look after and take care of it. What if it really was as powerful as Cas was saying? How do you with that? He opened the floodgates in his brain. Every fear and thought poured into his brain.

"How will you even raise it-,"

"We'll figure it out!" Sam shocked himself into yelling.

There was a lot that Sam and Dean needed to discuss, but they couldn't really do that with Castiel standing there. "Cas, you should go."

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought the moment Dean heard that what Sam was carrying, he would do everything he could to get rid of it. This was an open and shut case. Maybe, it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't fully human, and didn't have those feelings but still!

Castiel disappeared but not without making his point known. "You guys are making the wrong decision."

"Thank God, he was giving me a headache." Sam walks past Dean. He grabs his arms before he could get to far. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Sam sharply returned.

"How could leave after hearing what you heard? You can't just get up and go right now."

"Watch me."

Sam pulls away from Dean and leaves the bunker. He got in Dean's car and speed off.

He raced down the highway not planning on stopping anytime soon. He thought the more distance he could get away from Dean, the less he would have to think about what was going on. It didn't work. Sam drove for 20 miles before he pulled the car over, at an overlook point. He got out of the car and dumped his breakfast all over the pavement. All that excitement must of have gotten to him.

Stumbling out of the car he leaned on the hood.

Sam was more than pissed, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out whom he was mad at. Dean was the one who let Gadreel possess him but then again Gadreel was the one who left the grace. And then Castiel tells him that the kid he's carrying is on the Angels most wanted list.

"Dammit!" Sam yelled, then picked up a rock and threw it over the railing that overlooked the scenic view.

For the first time in a very long time, Sam didn't know what to do.

He got up from the car and leaned over the railing staring out into the view. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' he thought. He then rolled his eyes. 'What the hell am I thinking; of course it's going to be terrible. I'm having a freaking baby! When was that a good a thing? Except…. it was always a good thing, just not for a hunter.'

Sam took a breath and peered down to his flat stomach. He put both hands on it and smirked. "I'm having a baby." He finally said it out loud. It sounded so real now that he admitted it to himself.

This was nuts.

His mind raced while driving back to the bunker. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to Dean.

He rushed into the bunker; found Dean, who was nursing his hangover with a cup of coffee in the Library. He saw Sam rushing toward him.

"Sam, where the hell-"

"Dad told you to kill me if I went dark side. Well, I went dark side and you didn't kill me. Why?" Dean frowned at Sam's sudden outburst.

"I couldn't, it wasn't in me. I knew that we would figure out a way to save you." Dean stood up leaving his coffee behind.

"Even though I started the Apocalypse?"

Dean shrugged. "Didn't matter. You're my brother."

Sam nodded. "And this is my kid. I don't care what Cas said; we'll figure it out. It deserves to have a chance."

"I agree."

Sam looked at him a little confused. He was prepared for the fight. All that time in the car when he rehearsed what he would say to his brother to defend his unborn baby, wasted. "You do?"

"Yeah." Dean stood up. "You're my brother, Sam. I'm just relieved you're not dying." Dean confessed. "This whole, angel baby business, we'll get a handle on it."

Even though Sam knew Dean had no idea what he was talking about, he felt safe knowing he had his back.

"What about Cas? Should we be worried about him or other angels finding out? Or demons?" Cas, he could handle, but a flock of angels trying to kill his baby, he wasn't too sure about."

"I mean, only Cas knows about the baby for now, so I think we're safe with him and if he knows what's good for him he's not going to tell other angels."

"What about demons?"

"Like who, Crowley? What would he want with a Nephilim?"

"Cas said it held 'great power'. What demon doesn't want power?"

Sam then noticed Dean's eyes go in a different direction, like his mind wandered off.

"We should get you checked out by a doctor."

Did he just ignore Sam's question?

"Dean, did you hear what I said?" Sam asked as he watched his brother go through his phones contacts.

"Do you think Dr. Robert is still around? I should give him a call…"

"Dean…"

"… Then again his place was pretty unsanitary…"

"Dean…"

"… But who else could we-"

"DEAN!" Sam screamed. Dean looked up from his phone and saw a wide-eyed Sam staring back at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah I heard you, Sam, but there's nothing we can do about that right now. You _just_ found out you're pregnant and you want to talk about possible demons?"

Sam struggled to find the right words. "Well… no."

"Okay, then lets stop treating this like a hunt and begin treating it for what it is."

Dean was right. Since Sam was a child, he was programmed to take every piece of information like it's a piece of a complicated puzzle. It's how he solved all of his cases and this pregnancy wasn't any different. Except it was different. It was a part of him. It was his baby. And for some reason Dean understood all of this and Sam didn't.

Sam wasn't the brother who had the father gene. He was so used to his brother taking care of him, that he forgot how to return the favor.

"Right." He hoped that Dean didn't notice the fear in Sam's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks have gone by since Sam and Dean found out about the pregnancy. Since then they have been trying their best to find a suitable doctor to look after Sam, since Dr. Robert has passed away. Also, Sam has continued to feel nauseous in the morning, noon and night. Feeling like crap is putting it lightly.

The amount of time Dean spent trying to find a doctor that knew about hunters was admirable.

Dean huffed and tossed his phone on the table as he slumped into his chair. "I'm running out of options."

"No luck, huh?" Sam asked as he walked in from the kitchen eating a yogurt.

"Not a one." Dean sits up in his chair a bit. "You know I was thinking… maybe we should call Cas."

Sam swallows his yogurt. "Why?"

"Because I'm beginning to think he's the only one who can help us," Dean answered. "And before you start, remember, Cas is our friend and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

To be honest, it wasn't Cas Sam was worried about. It was the other angels that want his baby dead. But Sam could tell that he wanted Cas to be there. No matter what Castiel was family and that meant a lot to Dean. It killed him having to give him the cold shoulder for all this time.

Sam leaned on the table and took a deep breath, "Alright. Call him."

Dean closed his eyes to pray to him and before he could even open his mouth Castiel appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Dean."

"Talk about quick customer service," Dean mumbled.

Castiel looked over to Sam and gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"I'm….dealing. How about you Cas?"

Castiel looked down as his feet and back at Sam with disappointment. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Sam. I should've been more sympathetic to your condition."

Sam could tell Castiel really beat himself up over this. "It's okay, Cas," Sam said with sincerity.

"We could actually use your help," Dean told Castiel.

Castiel perked up. He felt as if he had to make it up to the Winchesters in any way possible. "Anything."

"We were wondering if you could be Sam's primary physician. You know, give him check ups. Make sure that the baby growing inside of him is okay."

Castiel's face fell. Dean took notice. "Dean…," he began, "I-I wouldn't know where to start. I-"

"Look, Cas, I'm not asking you to deliver the baby," '_yet'_ he thought, "I'm just asking you to make sure he's healthy. That's all. Can you do that?"

Sam and Dean stare at Castiel and don't breathe until he answers.

"Yes. I can do that."

They lead him into the infirmary room where a hospital bed lay in the center of the room. Sam hopped up on the bed and laid back. Dean sat on the bar stool that was a few feet away from the bed. The room was filled with all kinds of medical appliances that could be useful further into Sam's pregnancy. Dean took note.

"Would you please lift up your shirt," Castiel asked Sam.

Sam lifted shirt, exposing his toned stomach to the room.

Without saying a word Castiel placed his hand on Sam's stomach. Sam was shocked and flinched for a split second. Castiel closed his eyes and moved his hand around his stomach. There was definitely a new softness to his stomach that wasn't there before. He could feel a slight curve to his belly. During Castile's examination no one spoke. Dean just stared at Castile's hand waiting for him to stop or find something wrong. Sam stared at the ceiling trying to focus on his breathing. Castiel suddenly stopped touching Sam's stomach and his eyes darted at Cas.

"So…? What did you find?" Sam asked.

"The baby is healthy. It's very, very strong." Sam couldn't help but smile. "You have grace flooding through your body."

"I do?" Sam questioned.

"You have more grace then any angel I have ever encountered. You're powerful, Sam. Very powerful."

"Is…that a bad thing?" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Depends."

"On what?" Dean chimed in, standing up.

"On the host. Look, I'm not saying he's going to take advantage I'm just making a point." Castiel turned to Sam. "Tell me, have you felt different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel more powerful?"

He thought back, trying to remember anytime he felt power. Nothing came to mind. "No. I feel sick all of the time and kind of dizzy, but I chalk that up to morning sickness."

Castiel rubbed the back of his head. "You must not of tapped into yet."

"Okay, lets say he did tap into it, what would that mean? Could he hear angel radio or, I don't know, heal people?"

"Yes. All of it," Castiel stated.

"What?" Sam said astonished. Thank God, he was sitting down or else he would have been on the floor by now.

"Are you saying he's turning into an angel?" Dean found himself asking.

Sam whipped his head at Castiel, anticipating his answer.

Castiel opened his mouth and struggled for the proper word. He then took a step back and sighed and said, "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Sam began. "It's a yes or no question Cas."

"You have to understand that I don't know all of the answers. But from what I've heard about Nephilim lore, the host will encompass a copious amount of grace, replicating that of an angel."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Castiel. "Your baby is half human and half angel and to create an angel it takes more grace then an average angel has."

"So bottom line this for us, can the grace hurt him or the baby in any way?"

Castiel shook his head and smiled. "Not at all."

Dean and Sam sigh in relief.

After the examination and Castiel deemed Sam's baby as healthy, he made his way into the library. Sam had followed him.

"Wait up," He called out.

Castiel turned around and faced Sam.

"I wanted to talk." Castiel's head cocked to the side, like a puppy dog. "I don't want you to think that I don't want you around, because that's not true."

"You're worried that I'm going to tell the other angels about the baby," Castiel told him. Sam was taken back for a second.

Sam blinked a few times before answering. "I-I-no Cas that's not what I thought," Sam stuttered.

"It's okay, I know that you were. If I were in your shoes I would too. But, I want you to know that I would never tell anybody."

He felt bad because for weeks now he thought Cas would've told the whole garrison by now, but he should've known better.

"I know that now."

Castiel smiled. "Good." He then disappeared leaving Sam alone in the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been at least 4 weeks since Sam and Dean had seen Castiel. They were starting to get worried. Every time they heard a gust of wind they thought it was their angelic friend stopping by.

In other news, Sam was beginning to show. To anybody else passing by no one else would think twice or even notice it, but Sam did. Surprisingly it didn't really bother him too much. He tried not to let it get to him, he had to keep reminding himself that it was his child growing inside of him. Dean would find Sam sitting on the couch with a hand propped up on his small bump, rubbing small circles on it. He hated to admit it but it was kind of cute.

"Went to the Gas 'n' Sip and got you some pie," Sam said walking over to Dean with a tin of blueberry pie in his hand. He placed the pie in front of him who was in the kitchen staring into his coffee.

"Thanks," he responded uninterested and continued to look into his steaming black coffee.

Sam huffs a laugh, "Um, Dean there's pie in reaching distance."

"I know, thanks."

Sam face softens and pulls up a chair next to Dean at the table. "You okay?"

Dean looks up at Sam. "I'm worried about Castiel. I've been calling him for weeks now and he won't answer."

"Maybe he's busy. I mean most of the angels did loose their wings or grace and Metatron can't be making things easy for them up there."

"Yeah, I know, but…. I don't know. I just have this gut feeling."

Dean's eyes then get really big and slowly turn his head to Sam. Sam's kind of freaked out. He raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"You! You can call for him or sense him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've got angel grace flowing through you! Cas said that you could do pretty much everything any other angel can do, so you can get him or find out if he's okay."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Cas said all you have to do is tap into it."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tap into it." Sam pauses and looks away from Dean. "And I'm not sure I want to."

Dean has had enough and gets up from the table, leaving his coffee behind. Sam got up as quickly as he could and followed him into the war room.

"Just try praying to him again," Sam said in a soft voice.

"It's not going to work," Dean said rolling his eyes. "But fine." Dean tilts his head up, closes his eyes and begins praying. "Hey Cas, I've been calling you for a couple of weeks now and it would be really great if you come down. Please."

Sam looks around the room and Cas doesn't show. Once again Dean's disappointed and curses under his breath.

"I told you he's-," Then a woman dressed in a grey pants suit, with her hair brown hair pulled up in a tight stood before Sam and Dean.

"Castiel?" Dean questions the women, hoping that Castiel possibly left his previous meat suit and went into this lady.

"No," she says shaking her head. "My name is Hannah."

"Where is Castiel?"

Hannah looks away and faces Sam, "Tied up…" She gasps. "So it's true." She stares right at Sam's middle. "You are carrying a Nephilim."

Sam backs away a few steps. Dean puts a hand on his gun tucked behind his pants, before realizing that the gun isn't going to help protect him and his brother from an angel. So he backs up with Sam.

"How do you know that?" He questions the Angel.

"Castiel told me," She responds with an evil grin.

Dean was floored by her response. He knew that Castiel would never say anything! She had to be lying. He wanted to wring her neck. But then again, how did she know? He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

Sam's face was starting to get pale. His worst nightmare was coming true. An angel was coming after him and his unborn child. Whether it was Castiel's fault or not he was stiff solid. He didn't know what he was going to do. All he could try to do is protect his child from this woman. He just had to figure out a way. His thoughts were interrupted when he backed into the wall of the room. Dammit. He was trapped.

She advances forward, "This 'child' of yours must die." She pulls out her angel blade. "For the greater good."

Sam then felt a rush of energy flow through him. He threw both his hands in front of him, "Get away from me!" he yelled. But, something unexpected happened afterwards. Hannah was hit with a blast of white energy that came from Sam's hands. She was thrown across the room and smashed into a glass case that held Men of Letters artifacts.

A wide-eyed Dean looked over to Sam who was breathing very heavily and, glowing. Not your normal pregnancy glow, but a warm angelic glow. Sam went to look at Dean and that's when he noticed that Sam's eyes were bright blue. Similar to Castiel's eyes but lighter and almost unnatural looking.

"What, was that?" Dean asks slightly frightened.

Sam walks over to Hannah's body and takes her pulse. "I don't know but she's dead." He backs away from the body a bit. "I killed her Dean."

Dean nods, "Yeah, you sure did."

Sam then checks out his hands, which are still glowing. "What's happening to me?"

Dean slowly walks over to Sam and glances at his stomach. "I think it's your baby. You just tapped into her power."

Sam puts a hand on his stomach. "Oh my God…"

A loud crash was heard in the kitchen and Sam and Dean run towards the sound. Their table was destroyed due to Castiel falling on top of it. He was bloody and looked as if he has been tortured for weeks. Deep cuts covered his whole body and some looked as if they'd been infected. Dean rushes over to him but he wasn't moving. Dean checks his pulse and it was very faint.

"Is he alive?" Sam's voice is shaking.

"Barely." He says trying to pick him up from the floor. "Help me out," he grunts.

Sam grabbed Castiel's feet and Dean had him by his arms. They managed to shuffle his body to Dean's bed and placed him down gently. Dean looked down at his tortured body and sighed. "We gotta save him."

Sam sits next to Castiel's body on the bed and hovers his hands over it. Sam closes his eyes and let his hands do all of the magic. Before their very eyes, he was healing Castiel. After a few moments he was completely healed, no more cuts or bruises. Castiel opens his eyes and they dart all around the room until they settle on the boys.

Dean clears his throat, "How you feeling, Cas?"

"I'm okay," he said looking at Sam who was still glowing. He smiles at Sam. "You tapped into it."

"Yeah, I did." Sam replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was in the library and went straight for he whiskey bottle. Screw the glass and decided to chug it. Sam walks in with a disapproving look.

"Do you really think drinking is going to help?"

"Don't know until you try," Dean responds with a cocky grin. He raises the bottle and gives it another swig.

"I'm serious, Dean." Sam says, grabbing the bottle away from his brother.

"Hey you're not glowing anymore."

Sam looks at his hands and arms and they're back to normal. "I guess it's only a temporary thing."

"I wouldn't go that far," Dean grumbled.

Sam furrowed his eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"Meaning your powers might not be so temporary. You know, after the baby is born."

"I don't even want to think about that right now. Next subject." Dean rolled his eyes. "Who the hell tortured Cas?"

"Probably that Hannah chick.

"You think she told the whole garrison?"

"Well if another angel attacks us then you'll have your answer," Dean chuckles.

Sam glared at him, "After today, that's really not funny." He takes a seat across from Dean. "So what do we do about Cas?"

"We'll let him stay here."

"But isn't that leading the angels here?"

"The place is warded," Dean pointed out. "The only reason Hannah found this place was because Castiel told him where it was. If he stays with us, they won't be able to find us."

Sam leans back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling. He sighs, "Why is this happening."

"Maybe, and this is just a guess, but maybe it has to do with the angel growing inside of you."

Sam rocks his head forward and gives Dean a look that he's only seen in nightmares. He quickly changes the subject.

Weeks go by and Castiel has settled into the Bunker seamlessly. He's making his bed when Dean knocks on his door, which is wide open.

"Hey, can we talk?" Dean asks.

Castiel pulls the duvet over his pillows. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Dean walks into the guestroom where Castiel was staying. The room was meticulously clean. "What happened when Hannah tortured you?" Dean blurted. He didn't mean for it to sound so blunt, but it's been on his mind ever since Hannah attacked Sam. They avoided talking about it because they feared that Cas would go into some kind of PTSD.

Castiel turned around to face Dean. "Nothing good." Dean could tell that he didn't want to talk about it but they needed to.

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"A little more than that please. I mean, do I have to worry about other angels dropping by with a hit on my brother?"

Castiel turns around to finishing making his bed. "No," he says straightening out the covers.

"You can tell me Cas," Dean pushed.

"There's nothing to tell."

"It sure didn't look that way when you showed up looking like you just got out of a UFC match," Dean joked. He then sat on the corner of Castiel's desk. "So out with it. What happened?"

Castiel, carefully, sat down on the end his freshly made bed. He stared off at the white wall in front of him. "After I returned to Heaven, Hannah was suspicious of my frequent visits to you and Sam. She knew I was keeping something from her, and she thought it something to do with Metatron, as if I was working with him. I told her that I wasn't but she didn't believe. So she captured me and tortured me for weeks, trying to get information out of me. After I she realized that I wouldn't talk, she used the same tactic that Naomi used."

"She read your mind."

"Precisely. That's how she found out that Sam was pregnant with a Nephilim. She wanted me to kill him and the baby, but I said no." Castiel's voice broke. "I let you and Sam down."

Dean rose up and sat on the bed next to Cas, who couldn't bring himself to look at Dean. "Listen to me. You didn't let us down. You did all that you could to protect Sam's baby. I could never be mad at that."

"But I put you guys in danger."

Dean patted his body, "As you can see we're still in tact. And it looks like Sam can take care of himself with his newfound powers. But—um, Cas, does anybody else know about Sam?"

Castiel took a second to think. "No I don't think so."

"Good. Good."

Sam saunters his way into Cas' room and gives a suspicious grin. "Watcha guys doing?"

"Just talking." Dean responds.

"About…?" Sam asks with curiosity.

"You and the baby," Castiel says, getting up and walking toward Sam. "Are you ready for your next appointment?"

"Yeah…", Sam voice shakes.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sam."

He nods. "If you say so."

Sam was in the infirmary room lying on the hospital bed. Dean was in his usual spot next to Sam and Cas rolled the ultrasound machine next to the bed. Sam lifted up his shirt to reveal his rather large bump. Castiel squirted the gel on it.

"Hey, Cas why don't you do what you did before and just lay your hands on me?" Sam asked.

Castiel grabs the wand and glides the gel around Sam's stomach. "I thought this way you could see your baby."

Sam smirked.

They all turn to look at the monitor where they see the baby that's inside of Sam.

"Is that it?" Sam asks pointing to the screen.

"Yes it is. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"You can see that?", Dean questions.

"Yes. Did you want to know?"

"It's up to you, Sammy?"

Sam doesn't give it a second thought and answers right away, "Yes."

"It's a girl."

Sam looks down at his stomach. "Wow, are you sure?"

Castiel chuckled. "Yeah, and she looks very healthy."

"She does?" Sam felt his lips curl into a smile. He turned to Dean who mouth was still agape, staring at the monitor. "How you doing, Dean?"

Dean shakes his head, while clearing his throat, like he was coming out of a trance. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Just shocked is all." Sam could've sworn he saw tears form in Dean's eyes but they quickly dried up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been more or less quiet in the bunker. Other than, slowly but surely, getting ready for the baby, their lives have been boring. Not that anyone was complaining, but due to their constant boredom, Sam loved to go on car rides. It got him some fresh air and out of the bunker for a few hours. He wouldn't always go somewhere particular but just go on joyrides. He liked to find new sites, park the car and watch the view. Dean didn't mind, as long as Sam was safe.

It was early in the morning and the baby wouldn't stop kicking Sam all night, so he decided to go on a car ride, hoping that the soft purr of the engine would calm the baby, allowing him to get some much needed rest. He had been driving all night and was headed home to take a nap. He stopped at a red light at an intersection when he felt the baby kicking him rigorously. He winced and put a hand to his stomach, rubbing the sore spot trying to calm the baby.

She didn't stop. She kicked harder, causing Sam to bend forward in pain. "Ow!" he yelped.

He started to feel different. He looked at his hands and noticed how they were glowing.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

The light turned green and Sam began driving ahead. It was like slow motion. He heard a loud horn honking at him. He turned to his right and saw a white blind light rushing toward him. Then everything went dark.

He woke on the asphalt and saw the Impala in pieces. There was a MAC truck a few feet away from the car that had minimal damage. The driver was talking to the police about the accident. Sam heard him say, "He came out of nowhere!"

Sam tried moving around but a force was keeping him from doing so. That's when he saw the red and blue flashing ambulance parked in front of him and a paramedic kneeling next to him.

"Please sir, don't move. We're gonna get you down to nearest hospital real soon," he assured him with a smile. He then spoke some jargon into his walkie-talkie that was attached to his shirt.

"Did I really escape that accident?" Sam asked himself. He looked at the Impala again, trying to figure out how that's possible but came up with no answers.

It wasn't long before the ambulance got him strapped up and headed towards the hospital like the paramedic promised. He just hoped and prayed that the doctors didn't ask him about the 5-½ month bump he was sporting.

He waited patiently in the hospital room for Dean and Castiel to show up. Sam put his hand on his stomach, feeling his baby girl move around. She seemed to be okay, which was great, but odd.

"Where the hell is he?!" Sam heard a familiar voice yell in the hallway, accompanied by someone else yelling, "You can't go in there, sir!"

As if on queue, Dean came running in with Castiel right behind him. Dean came right up to Sam to assess the situation. His eye darted around Sam's body, looking for injuries but was surprised when he found nothing.

"You okay?" Dean asked, out of breath.

Sam responded honestly, "I'm okay…a little freaked out…but okay." Sam flashed Dean a smile to put him at ease.

"So," Dean grabbed Sam's chart and began reading. "What happened?"

"Well from what I gather, I was in an accident."

"What do you mean, 'from what you gather'? You don't remember?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't. I saw a light coming towards me and then before I knew it I was out of the car and on the ground."

Dean eyes Sam quizzically. "Wait, you're telling me that you didn't feel anything?" Dean glances down at the chart. "It says here that a MAC truck hit you and car was—_totaled?!_" Dean looked at Sam horrified. Sam was dreading the moment when he would have to tell Dean that his car was beyond repair. But he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Yeah… about that… I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean swallows back what he really wanted to say to Sam but instead says, "It's okay." He puts the chart down. "I'm just happy you and the baby are okay."

"But," Castiel began. "If you were such a wreck, shouldn't you be, well… dead?"

Sam rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, I should."

"So then something pulled you out the car." Dean adds.

"What like a-," Sam scoffs, "a guardian angel?"

"Sam, how did you feel before you got into the accident?" Castiel asked.

He almost forgot. "Well, she kicked me really hard right before I got hit, and then I started to glow again."

"You glowed? Why didn't you say anything?" Dean almost yelled, but then remembered that he was in a hospital.

"I don't know, Dean, I forgot I guess. A lot of stuff happened today!"

"I think I know what happened to you." Castiel smirked.

Sam and Dean give him their undivided attention.

"You teleported."

Sam laughs nervously. "No. No. No, see the only thing that can teleport are Angels so…" Castiel nods his head.

"And you're carrying an angel. And…if you ask me, it looks like…that you might be…well…becoming an angel yourself."

Dean shook his head and pointed his finger at Castiel. "Nuh Uh! No! You said that he wasn't becoming one, that-"

"No, from what I remember, I said that it was 'complicated'. I wasn't really sure before but now—now, I don't have a doubt in my mind."

Sam let out a shaky breath. It was time for Dean to take the reigns as big brother. "Alright, well, let's get out of here so we can actually talk."

Sam nods, hypnotically.

Dean helps Sam get out of the hospital bed. Sam was a little wobbly, and he wasn't sure if it was due to the accident or the news just received. Sam had a hard time walking by himself, so Dean and Cas guided him to the car they stole to get to the hospital.

All Sam could think about is the possibility of him turning into an angel. He looked down at his bump and flashed a quick smile. His baby tried to save him. He never even met her yet and he felt that she already loved him. And Sam loved her. He put a hand over his belly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The initial shock of Sam turning into an Angel was beginning to wear off and things were almost back to normal.

Sam never thought himself as an emotional person, but lately that statement was becoming untrue. The smallest things would send him over the edge, like a sad movie, or seeing a single parent, or they're only being one piece of bread left… Dean and Castiel have lucky enough to be able to dodge his mood swings but every once in a while, they'll catch.

It was the middle of the night and Dean had to use the bathroom. As he was walking back to his room he noticed the light in the kitchen was on. He walked toward the light and saw Sam on the floor with a carton of ice cream opened. His head was resting on the side of the bottom cabinets. As Dean closer he heard his brother crying.

"Sammy?" he walked over to him and kneeled in front of him and closed the half melted ice cream. "You okay?"

Sam looked at him with a tear stained face. "I miss him, Dean."

Dean was trying to figure out Sam's spastic thinking. "Who?"

Sam's lip quivered. "Bobby!" Sam sobbed.

Dean wanted to laugh but thought this wouldn't be the best time to do this. Of course he missed Bobby, the man raised both of them, but he's been dead for more than 2 years. The shock had worn off by now.

Sam lunged his body at Dean cried on his shoulder. Dean brought him for an awkward hug. "Listen, Sam…I know you're upset but, Bobby's been gone for a while now. What made you think of him all of sudden?"

Sam wiped his eyes. "I'm pregnant and turning into an angel. The only man that I know who could actually make sense of this is dead."

"_He had a point,"_ Dean thought to himself. "But that's okay," Dean tried to soothe him, "Cas and me got this all figured out."

Sam shook his head back and forth, "Who are we kidding. We're spinning our wheels."

"It's not perfect but you're in good hands, Sam."

Dean grips Sam's shoulder tight and doesn't let go until he's sure that he believes him.

It took a few minuets for Sam to gather himself but he finally got up from the ground and leaned on the counter.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all of that," he said kind of embarrassed. "My emotions have been all out of whack."

"Yeah, I've noticed. But you can't help it."

"I know it just sucks sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, little brother." Dean gave Sam a hug. "By the way if Bobby was around I don't think he'd be too approving to what's happening to you."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was in the soon to be nursery putting up pink picture frames for the baby. He fought Sam on having pink items in the nursery. He thought it was ridiculous to have pink stuff everywhere just because it was a girl. But Sam's rhetorical was always the same, "It's my kid."

Dean couldn't fight with that.

He bent down to reach for nail on the ground when he felt sharp pain hit his side. He grabbed his side and groaned. He must have pulled something, he reasoned with himself. He continues to work, trying to ignore the dull pain in his side.

Sam walks in and whistles impressed. "It looks good!"

"Yeah, I did a good job didn't I?" Dean stands back to look at the room in its entirety.

"You really did. And thank you for making it pink."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah…" The pain in his side came again. He winces and placed a hand on the same spot.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just pulled my side I think. No biggie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, how you feeling? It must not be easy carrying a baby around all damn day."

Sam huffed a laugh and lowered himself into the rocking chair with a grunt. "It's not. It's a weird thing to get use to."

The baby gave him a hard kick in the kidney. He let out an "oouf" and rubbed his larger dome of a stomach, trying to ease the baby. "Plus the daily kidney shots aren't too fun."

Dean chuckles. "Yeah, this pain in my side is what I assume what the baby kicking feels like."

"Well maybe you've got sympathetic pregnancy going on." Sam laughed.

"I didn't think I cared that much."

Sam gave out a fake laugh, "Ha. Ha. Ha."

Dean's face scrunches up and lets out a slow exhale.

"You sure you're okay?" showing some concern.

Dean gives Sam a reassuring smile. "I'm good. You're probably right. I'm sure its just sympathy pains or whatever."

It wasn't long before Sam started to get really worried about his brother. He walked past the bathroom and heard Dean getting sick. Dean never got sick, unless he drank too much or ate something he shouldn't of but he didn't think that was the case this time.

Dean knocked on the bathroom door. He heard muffled groans through the door.

"Dean? You okay in there?"

Dean doesn't respond so Sam takes the initiative to enter the room himself. Dean is on the floor with his head in the toilet and clutching his right side of his abdomen. Cold sweats were pouring down his face. Sam was shocked. He thought he was fine 2 hours ago but now it looked as if he had some deadly disease.

Sam got on the floor with his brother and pushed his hair back out of his eyes. His whole head was wet, and it felt as if he had a high fever. Whatever this was it certainly wasn't sympathy pains.

"Dean! Can you hear me?"

Dean felt the agonizing sharp pain hit him it again. "Sammy, it hurts," Dean ground out.

"Where? Where does it hurt?"

Dean lifted his shirt half way up to reveal his right side inflamed and bruised. Sam was hesitant to touch it but couldn't help it. He put the tip of his fingers on the area and Dean flinched while sucking in air.

"Okay, we need to get you to a hospital." Sam was trying his best to sound calm.

"Can't you just-heal me?"

"I don't know what's wrong with you. This isn't like before. This is major."

"You can do it Sam," Dean encouraged.

"No! I'm getting you to a hospital." Sam demanded.

"I don't know how. The car is still messed up."

Sam grinned. "We don't need a car, remember?"

Sam took his arm and in a blink of an eye they were outside of the hospital. Sam hoped no one saw them just appear out of thin air. His thoughts were interrupted when Dean could no longer hold himself up. He tried his best to keep Dean moving but it got to be too hard, so he called out for help. 3 nurses came running outside with a wheel chair. Sam handed Dean off to them and they put him the wheelchair, wheeling him inside the hospital. Sam tried his best to keep up the fast pace of the nurses.

One of them held Sam back to ask him some questions.

"Sir, I'm going to need to ask you some questions."

"Well wait where are they taking him." He saw the nurses rush his brother down the hallway.

"They're going to get him admitted, but we need to know what's wrong with him before we can treat him properly."

"Uh, he's been having some really bad pains under his lower right abdomen and has a high fever."

"Is there anything else?"

Sam was trying to think back but came up with nothing so he shook his head.

"Okay, well it sounds like your brothers appendix ruptured and we're going to need to operate before an infection occurs, if it hasn't already."

Sam was starting to get dizzy again.

"I'm going to need you to wait here until a nurse comes to get you."

Sam nods his head again and makes his way over to the waiting room. He felt a jab to his lower abdomen too but he knew what the cause of that was. He gently rubbed it and looked down at his swell. With all this excitement his daughter didn't seem to like it. She hadn't stopped moving around since he got to the hospital. Usually that would've caused Sam some discomfort but all he could focus on was his brother.

He thought about calling Castiel but then remembered that he was in heaven keeping up with appearance. Cas knew it would look suspicious if he just disappeared from the garrison. So every once in a while he goes up there and unfortunately is unreachable for the time being.

Sam waited over an hour before a male doctor in a lab coat came into waiting room and called out his name.

"Sam Winchester, your brother had just undergone some major surgery. Just like we feared the infection did spread but thankfully we got to it in time."

"So, is he okay?" Sam asked hopefully.

"He's going to be very soar but we believe he'll make a fully recovery."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Well can I see him?"

"He's going to be very out of it, but I don't see why not. He's in room 207."

Sam thanked the doctor and practically jogged down the hall until he saw Dean lying in a hospital bed. He came up to his room and the world slowed down. Dean looked so small at this moment. There were a cluster of tubes and wires attached to him, monitors were beeping and Dean was so pale.

Sam swallowed thickly as he approached his unconscious body.

"Jesus…" He whispered.

Sam instantly felt guilty. Why didn't he do what Dean wanted him to do and heal him. He should've at least tried, and then Dean wouldn't have to go through all of this.

Tears stung Sam's eyes as he lifted Dean's blanket and saw his whole side bandaged up. As hunters they weren't new to seeing each other in this kind of state, but this was different. He wasn't in there because of a Wendigo or a Vampire or some hunt-gone badly. This was normal, which made things a lot scarier.

Dean began stir and then winced at his side.

"Hey. Hey, take it easy, you just underwent some major surgery."

"What happened?"

"You had appendicitis."

Dean huffed out a weak laugh. "Well that explains, just about everything."

A tear fell from Sam and he tried his best to wipe it away quickly.

Dean's face fell. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"I was afraid," Sam choked out.

"But I'm right here. I'm okay."

Sam sniffled. "I know. I know…and maybe this is my hormones at their worst-,"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Dean joked. Sam shot his head up at him. "Sorry," Dean apologized.

"How can you joke about this? You could've died?"

"But I didn't, because of you."

Sam shook his head. "No. I should've saved you in the bathroom."

"Sam, it's okay."

"No!" Sam yelled, shocking Dean. "No, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this mess. If only I-,"

"Sam, stop it!" Dean cut him off. "It's okay," his voice softened. Dean licked his lips and straightened his body. "You're not at fault here. You shouldn't feel guilty for this."

"But I do…" Sam looked down as his feet.

"You shouldn't." Sam took a shaky breath. "You don't have to use your powers if you don't want to. I'll never pressure you into using them. Now come here."

Sam sat on his bed and Dean brought him in for a tight hug.

"I'm never going to leave you, Sam," Dean whispered in his ear. Sam had lost it. He broke down in Dean's arms. Dean was the one who was hurt and in pain but Sam was the broken one.

Suddenly Sam felt his daughter kick. He thought he was the only one to feel until he looked at Dean who was staring at his belly with wide eyes.

"Was that…?"

Sam felt the corners of his mouth curve into a smile. "Yeah, it was. She's happy her Uncle is okay I guess."

"Well I'm glad she's a fan of me already."

Sam laughed. No matter he could always count on his brother to make him smile, even in times of angst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean healed marvelously, as expected, and Sam was more than content. Sam was in the last months of his pregnancy. Everything was starting to come together, for him. He got used to the idea of him not only carrying a baby but a Nephilim. And everybody in his life has been more than supportive and he couldn't be more grateful.

Even though things had been great for Sam, he had been experiencing nightmares. According to the pregnancy books Dean has secretly been reading, nightmares in your third trimester were very normal.

Unfortunately these nightmares were keeping Sam from sleeping. He never liked talking about his dreams, no matter how much Dean and Cas would press him about it.

"Dude, what are you doing up it's like 4:00 AM?", Dean asked wiping away the sleep from his eyes. Sam was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

Sam shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, and why is that again?"

"Just, a bad dream is all."

Dean opens the refrigerator and grabs the left over apple pie and two forks.

"You know you're up too." Sam pointed out.

Dean slides the fork over to Sam across the table and he takes a seat next to his brother, putting the pie in between them. "I'm only awake because I was craving some pie."

Dean takes a bite out of his pie. "So are you gonna tell me about this dream of yours?" He asks.

It's not that Sam wanted to keep a lot from Dean; he just didn't want him to worry.

Sam takes a deep breath. "It's stupid…"

"Try me," Dean says with a mouthful of pie.

Sam swipes a stray hair strand from his face. "They're about the baby. I have this fear that Crowley or some other angel is going to be after my baby."

Dean put his fork down. "You have nothing to be worried about."

"But don't I?" Sam questioned. "I know you told me not to worry when I first got pregnant and that we'd deal with it later, well it's later and my due date is right around the corner."

"Listen, the baby's room is littered with demon traps and sigils and this place is probably the safest place she could be. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"What about angels?" Dean sighed. "This place isn't warded against angels."

"I'm not doing that." Dean argued. "We need Cas."

"Not saying we don't, I'm just saying, what about Metatron or Gadreel? They could still come after me." Sam got up from the table to stretch his legs. Dean got up with him to prevent him from walking away.

"That's if they know about the baby in the first place. Look, you have every right to be concerned but you and your baby will be _fine_. But you won't be fine if you don't get some sleep. This whole insomnia crap isn't good for you or the baby." Dean pauses to get Sam to look him in his eyes. "I'm serious."

Sam nodded. "I know," he said quietly.

"Now go to bed. I know that you're tired."

It was then Sam knew that Dean would make a great Uncle. He's stern with love, which is exactly what this family needs.

Sam marched his way to his room and passed out the minute his head hit the pillow. He was in a deep sleep within seconds.

As he drifted off he began to dream. He was sitting on a park bench at an old park in Montana that he remembered going to after a fight with his Dad. It had absolutely no significance except that he felt peace when he was there. It was the afternoon on a Sunday and there were kids playing on the playground. He remembered smiling at the children being so ignorant about the evil around them. Sam envied them.

He felt a shadow block the sun on his body. When he turned around he saw Gadreel staring at him. Sam shot up from the bench and back away from him.

Gadreel put his hand out. "Wait! Sam, I'd like to talk."

"No way. Get the hell away from me."

Gadreel slowly walked towards Sam. "You're in a dream Sam, there is nowhere for you to run."

Sam pointed a warning finger towards Gadreel. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you in person but it seems that you are warded against me."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. You killed Kevin," Sam ground out.

Gadreel sighed, "That was a misunderstanding."

Sam scoffs. "Some misunderstanding."

"Metatron has been deceiving all of the angels. I'm no longer following him. I apologize for killing Kevin and everything I did to you."

He seemed genuine but Sam couldn't be too careful. "What do you want me to say?"

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know that I am aware about the Nephilim you're carrying,"

Sam froze. Just like he feared, the worst person he could think of knows his secret.

Gadreel sensed his fear. "You have nothing to fear, Sam."

"The hell I don't." Sam spat.

"If I wanted to harm you I would've told Metatron about your baby, but I haven't."

"Yeah and why is that? Do you want something from me?"

"Your trust."

"Never."

"Please, I need penance. I can help you." He insisted.

That definitely heightened Sam's interest. "How?"

"The pregnancy rumors have circulated around the garrison. It's starting to get to Metatron. He wanted me to check it out and I did. I've been monitoring your dreams for months." He stated.

Sam raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Months? And you haven't told Metatron that you knew?"

"No I haven't and I won't." Gadreel walks a little closer to Sam. "The whole reason you're having this baby is my fault. I want to protect you." Gadreel looks down at Sam's stomach. "And your baby."

Sam carefully stepped forward, nodding his head. "Okay. Thank you."

He woke up feeling more rested than ever. That morning Sam used the bathroom and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He gave himself a once over and smiled. He had a look of intent on his face. He caressed his belly as he felt his active baby moving around.

Dean walked past the bathroom and saw what Sam was doing. He lingered by the door for a moment before speaking up. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sam whipped around quickly, beat red. "Ho-how long have you've been standing there?"

Dean grinned. "Long enough. You look better. No more bad dreams?"

"No actually I had a good dream for the first time in a long time."

"Yeah?" Dean asked intrigued, now leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Gadreel came to me in a dream."

Dean straightened up. "He what?"

"Wait, before you get all 'big brotherish' let me finish."

Dean's shoulders relaxed a little.

Sam continued. "He told me that he wants nothing to do Metatron. He actually wants to protect the baby."

"He could be lying."

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because he wants nothing out of this except for my trust. Metatron had Gadreel watch over me for months because he was suspicious about the Nephilim. And he hasn't told him anything."

"He still could." Dean said.

"He's not." Sam repeated.

"My God Sam how could you be so stubborn!" Dean cried.

"Because this baby belongs to him too." Sam retorted.

Dean shook his head. "No. No, Cas said-"

"I know what Cas said Dean but without Gadreel I wouldn't be pregnant. It takes two to have a baby you know."

"So what the hell are you trying to tell me Sam? Hmm? That you want him to pay alimony or something? Does he actually want to be a part of this kids life?"

"Protecting this baby will be his way of being a part of it. And I'm all for it."

Dean rubs at his morning stubble. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This all came from the same guy who wanted to do with the angels after his previous encounter. He walked over to the toilet, put the seat down and sat on it. He looked up at Sam.

"Okay, what do you want from me?"

"I really don't want anything. You wanted to know what my dream was about; I'm just reporting the news. But it would be great if you were cool with everything," Sam shrugged.

"You got it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he due date got closer the baby was not only getting bigger but stronger, in every sense of the way. But so was Sam. His powers were stronger than ever. He was finally getting the hang of teleporting and was almost glowing full time. If he walked in the dark he could be used as a human flashlight. Dean giggled at this thought.

Sam was bigger than he cared to admit. He found himself on the couch more with his feet up then doing anything else. Mostly because Dean wouldn't let him do anything else.

Dean told Castiel about Gadreel's agenda and it took him some time to come around to the idea of it, but eventually he agreed to it.

"How's your back?" Dean asks Sam handing him another pillow for his back. Lately he's been very achy all over, which is normal for any women in their last month of their pregnancy.

"Ehh…" Sam responded taking the pillow and wedging it behind him.

Cas comes into his bedroom with a tray of food and sets it across his lap.

"Guys, I can get my own sandwiches you know," Sam whined.

"We thought this would be easier for you," Castiel said.

"We're bringing you food, don't complain," Dean laughed.

Sam grinned. "I'm not complaining, I just don't want you guys to feel that you have to wait on me hand and foot. I'm not incapable of moving."

"Well obviously but I don't want you going into early labor."

Sam adjusted himself on the bed. "I'm all for labor at this point. I want this kid out already."

"Yeah well you still have 2 more weeks left so don't get too eager," Dean smirked.

Sam looked at his plate and frowned. "You forgot a fork."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Castiel apologized. "I'll just go and grab-,"

Sam snapped his fingers and a fork materialized in his hand from the kitchen.

"Whoa…" Dean said in awe. "You're getting really good at that."

"Yeah, thanks to this little one," Sam said stroking his belly. "But, you know I'm still not that comfortable using my powers." Sam gets a feel of guilt.

"You conjured a fork, not exactly detrimental."

"Still…"

"If you makes you feel better, " Castiel began, "Using your powers can't harm you in anyway."

"Thanks, Cas," Sam managed to flash a smile.

While they had some downtime Dean decided to take advantage and read up on Nephilims. He knew the basic stuff, but thought with the baby coming at any time he should know everything inside and out.

Dean just finished one book that illustrated the adolescences of a Nephilim and his brain started to hurt. He pinched the bridge of his nose when Castiel walked in. He looked at Dean concerned.

"Something troubling you?" Castiel asked taking a seat across from Dean. "It seems you and your brother tend to be troubled by a lot."

"Yeah you could say that." Dean opens his eyes, looks at Castiel and sighs. "I feel like we're not prepared for this kid."

Castiel cocks his head. "You've built a nursery and filled the closets with baby clothes and bought-"

"No, Cas I mean prepared...magically."

"Oh…"

"I mean according to the books she going to be more powerful than anything we've ever encountered."

"I told you about that." Castiel mumbled.

"I know that you did, but I was just trying to get over the whole, 'Sammy's pregnant' aspect that I sort of blocked it out of my mind. Now I'm starting to get a little worried. I'm still worried about the birth."

"What about the birth?" Castiel asked leaning forward in his chair.

Dean kept putting off the inevitable question of who was going to deliver the baby and thought this was the perfect time to bring it up. "Um, you see Cas…" Dean let out short laugh. "I was wondering if you…. wouldn't mind…. delivering... Sam's baby." Dean then smiled sheepishly.

Castiel shook his head and smiled. "Of course I will." Dean took a breath of relief. "But remember that I'm not doctor."

"You know more than I do so that's good enough for me."

They then hear a flutter of wings and Sam appears in the library holding his stomach.

Dean looked nervous. He jolts up. "Sammy...?"

Sam had one hand on the table to keep him steady and the other on his cradling his stomach. "I think it's time," he moaned.

Dean ran to his aid and helped him sit down. "When did this start?"

"The pain in my back I was feeling, I think that was the beginning of it all."

Dean's eyes pop. "So you've been in labor all day?!" Dean shouted.

"How the hell was I suppose to know?" Sam yelled back, before doubling over in pain.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Castiel stated helping to get Sam on his feet.

It was a team effort to get Sam settled on the hospital bed and hooked up to the necessary machines.

Sam clenches his teeth as another contraction rolls through him. "We gotta stop this."

Dean looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's too early for her to come!" Sam had terror in his eyes. At this point he couldn't take a proper breath. Dean had never seen him so frantic.

"There's no stopping this. She's coming, Sam.

"But it's too early, "Sam whimpered.

Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked him square in the eye. "It's going to be okay. She's going to be fine, just breathe." Dean turned to Castiel who was monitoring Sam's contractions. "How's it looking Cas?" He was surprised at how steady his voice was.

"So far so good," Castiel said confidently.

"See everything is under control. You're okay." Dean smiled at Sam who returned it wearily.

Hours had gone by and Sam's labor was progressing slowly. Dean walked into the room with a cup of ice chips.

"Has his water broken yet?"

Sam grabbed the cup of ice. "Dean, you've been gone for 5 minutes. It wasn't broken when you left, it hasn't broken since." Sam was obviously irritable and Dean was treading on thin ice.

"If doesn't break soon we're going to need to break it manually."

"Can you do that?" Dean asked curiously.

"Of course you can. If not done soon the baby can undergo fetal distress.

Sam squirmed. "How much time do I have until we have to break it?"

"To keep it on the safe side I'm going to say a half hour."

"What can I do to-," Sam gets cut off by a contraction. He bends his body forward. " Ahh! God! How. Do. I. Break. It?" Sam panted.

"There's nothing you can but wait," Castiel responded.

Sam let out a frustrated grunt. After a half hour Sam wasn't making any progress. Castiel let hi know it was time to break his water. He asked him to scoot his body down on the bed. In his hand is long rod with a hooked arm at the end. Dean wasn't too happy about this approach.

"Now, Sam, this is going to feel uncomfortable at first. Just take slow breathes okay?

Sam nods his head up and down. Castiel takes his cue and enters Sam with the hook. Sam focuses his attention up at the ceiling, breathing slowly. Sam gasps.

"Ahh!"

A gush of clear liquid falls from Sam. He let out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Dean helped Castiel clean up the mess. Pretty quickly after that Sam began groaning though a contraction.

Sam groaned.

"It's all right Sam, just breathe."

Sam shook his head. "No. This one really hurts!" Sam had one hand clenched on his stomach and the other grasping for his brother's.

"Now that his water broke, his labor will be progressing at a faster rate," Castiel stated.

Sam didn't know whether he more excited about this fact or terrified. At his very moment he seemed to be terrified. The pain he was feeling was definitely the worse pain he's ever felt. Forget all the times he's been stabbed or shot at. This was much worse.

"I feel like I'm tearing in two," Sam groaned.

Dean huffed a laugh. "Well you're doing really good." He said patting Sam on the shoulder.

Sam got another contraction and grabbed Dean's hand. "Ahh! Oh my God!" Sam's body bent forward. Dean could feel the strain on his brother's body. "Cas I feel her moving! I gotta push."

"Whoa, hold on." Castiel said getting in between Sam's legs. He opened Sam's legs further and saw that Sam was 10 centimeters. "Okay, whenever you're ready-"

Sam takes the intuitive and begins pushing.

As he pushed Dean noticed that Sam's body started to glow. Castiel saw it too.

"Uhh Cas…"

"Yeah I see it."

"What do we-"

"Not talk about it," Sam interrupted.

"Sam, you don't understand-" Castiel started.

"No _you_ don't understand. I have a baby coming out of me and you two are not going to talk about my glowing body!" Sam argued. Dean and Castiel exchanged looks.

Castiel tries again. "Sam, the grace..."

Sam gives him a death glare and grits, "Shut up, now."

"Cas, if I were you I'd do what he says." Dean says.

Sam continues to push and then feels a white hot burning sensation. He feels his skin stretching and becomes vaguely aware that his body isn't supposed to stretch that far. "Cas, what's happening?" Sam asks with a strain in his voice.

"It's the head," he responded.

"Is it stuck or something?" Sam asked panicked.

Castiel laughed to himself. "No, you're just pushing it out. It's hardest body part to get out."

"Oh great," he said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, man keep pushing." Dean encouraged. He helped Sam in an upright position. Sam bore down.

"That's it Sam, heads almost out."

Sam pushed harder and the light that encompassed his body got even brighter. Dean had to squint his eyes to even look at his brother. He wanted to bring it up but he knew if he did Sam would bite his head off.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam spat, clutching on to his stomach.

Dean snapped back to reality and asked the question on everybody's mind. "What's with the glowing, Cas?"

"Dean-," Sam glared at Dean.

"I don't care, Sam—if it's hurting you or the baby we have a right to know." Dean looked at Castiel. "Cas?"

"From my guess his body is weakening and the grace is working it's hardest to keep Sam alive. The more grace he uses the faster it will burn out."

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "Wel-well what the hell do we do? He can't keep going if he's gonna die!"

"I'm not gonna-,"

"Did you hear him or not!"

"It doesn't matter Dean!"

That hit Dean like a load of bricks. "

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," Sam repeated calmly. "Listen…if I die…"

"No. Were not gonna do that." Dean warned. His voice began to shake.

"Take care of her Dean."

A few tears rolled down Dean's cheek. "You're not going to die."

"Just promise me, Dean. Please."

Dean nods.

"Okay." He says softly.

Castiel lightly taps Sam's thigh. "I need you to push again."

Sam grabbed his brother's hand again and squeezed it tight. "Arghh! Nggh!" Sam huffed.

"That's it Sammy, you're doing good."

"Keep pushing Sam, she's almost out."

Unfortunately Sam's grace started fading.

"I'm tired," Sam panted.

Dean could see the glow around Sam was getting duller and duller. Sam also started to look a little more pale than usual. Similar to the way he looked when was completing the trials.

"Come on Sam, just a little bit more. The worst part is over."

Sam pushed and used all of the energy he could muster up. Sam no longer could keep his body upright by himself, so Dean supported his back with his arm, practically holding him. Finally, his daughter slid out of him and into Castiel's arms. She wailed as she entered the world.

Dean beamed as he looked at his niece. She was beautiful. But then Dean felt Sam's full body weight around his arm. Sam was out cold.

"Sam? Sammy? Sam!" Dean shook Sam's body with determination to wake him. "No!" He snapped his head at Castiel. "You gotta save him!" Dean yelled.

Castiel put the baby in the bassinet near the bed. He then rushes over to Sam. He puts his two fingers on Sam's forehead. Dean watched Cas do his thing, waiting for his brother's eyes to open. They never did. Castiel looked up at Dean and sighed.

"I'm sorry Dean. He's gone"

Dean shook his head and his breath hitched. "No. No. No. No. He can't be. Y-you promised me Cas! You said he would be okay!"

"I told you that this wasn't my expertise. There were always risks"

Dean rubbed his puffy eyes. He swaddled his niece. "He deserves to hold his daughter," he stated.

He stood next to his brother and placed Sam's daughter on Sam's chest. Dean held the baby for support. "This is your daddy," Dean whispered.

Castiel began to tear up.

The baby stopped crying and put her tiny hand on Sam's chest. She then began to glow. Dean's eyes widened as he saw Sam's chest move up and down.

"Oh my God." Dean said to himself.

Castiel grabbed the baby from Sam's chest. Sam's eyes fluttered.

"Sammy?" Dean asked carefully.

It took a moment for Sam's eyes to focus on his brother. "Dean? W-what happened? Where's my daughter?"

"She's right here," Castiel responds handing over Sam's baby.

Sam held his daughter close and gazed into her eyes. She grabbed his index finger and toyed with it. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." Dean agreed. He sat down next to Sam on the bed. "You're alive because of her, you know."

Sam scoffed and smoothed her brown hair down. "My little angel."

"Don't ever scare like that me again."

Sam smirked. "I'll try not to."

"How do you feel Sam?" Castiel wondered.

"I'm okay Cas. I think the grace is gone but I'm good," He said with confidence.

"You don't feel weak?" Dean asked while gentling grabbing his niece's toes.

"No." Sam breathed. "I mean, after giving birth and dying I don't feel amazing but I feel back to normal. Well, whatever that means."

Dean nods. "Good. Good." He smiles at his brother.

"Now, isn't it customary to name your child?" Castiel asked.

Sam grins. "Yeah, Cas it is. Well I was thinking about Abigail."

"Abby? Abby Winchester." Dean thought it over for a second. "Yeah. That's solid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen her bottle?" Sam asked rummaging through cabinets.

Dean took a sip of his morning coffee, "What happened to her old one?"

"She thought it would be funny to make it disappear."

"Again?"

"Mhmm. Yes, found it!" Sam exclaimed pulling an empty baby bottle out from the cabinet.

"Is it me or is Abby getting stronger everyday?"

"No it's not just you. I keep thinking maybe we should bind her powers but…I mean it's apart of her you know."

"Well if you do it now… she'll never know." Dean shrugged.

Sam sighed. "I don't know about that."

Castiel walks into the kitchen, "You want to bind her powers?"

"Maybe, is it possible?" Sam asked leaning on the counter.

"Sort of."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning…. There are some spells that can get rid of it for a few years but it will come back. You have to remember that she is more powerful than any other angel in existence. Her powers will never be permanently gone."

"So, dormant." Dean says.

"Exactly."

"Do we know when her powers will come back?" Sam asked.

"No, but if done right it shouldn't be for another 15 to 16 years."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Great, all we need is a pissed off teenage Nephilim."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Does that mean you want to do it. Bind her powers?" Dean questioned Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah it is."

Sam felt bad about it but he thought it would be in his daughter's best interest. Have a childhood and not worry about demons and angels bothering her.

It took them some time to gather all of the ingredients they needed to complete the spell. After it was completed Sam went through some remorse. He felt bad for months and kept saying that he took away part of her identity. Dean and Castiel did everything to try to convince him that he made the right decision, but it was up to Sam to come to the realization. He came around after some time, but it wasn't easy.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean spent 17 years doing everything they could to keep the supernatural world away from Abigail. They moved from the Men of Letters Bunker, moved to the suburbs in Lawrence and got respectable jobs. Dean owned his own garage and Sam passed the BAR exam and works for a small firm in town.

Abigail was the spitting image of her father. Had long flowing brown hair that had natural curl but she always insisted on straightening it. She was a very good student at school, which was no shock to Dean since his brother was a walking genius.

At school Abigail was in the bathroom putting her long hair into a ponytail. She found some lip-gloss in her purse and decided to re-apply.

"If Mr. Johnson gives us one more pop quiz on our dreadful economy, I'm going to scream." Abigail best friend Lilah professed walking out of the stall. She goes into her purse and picks out her mascara and re-applies.

Lilah was the total opposite of Abigail. She had short blond hair and her body was what high school boys dreamed off. Big boobs, tiny waste, were willing to do just about anything for a guy as long as he didn't call her a whore in the morning. They became friends in elementary school and they haven't left each other's side since.

"Maybe if you studied before school you wouldn't freak out before a test." Abby put her lip-gloss in her purse and then pulled out her cell phone. "We gotta get back to class."

"No, _you _gotta get back to class, I'm skipping."

"Oh my God again?"

Lilah chuckles, "Please. Like it even matters."

"You're not going to say that when you can't get into Kansas State."

"What are you my counselor?"

Abigail heads towards the doors when Lilah stops her. "Hey wait! What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know." She adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "Nothing that I can think of, why?"

"Because," Lilah began with a smirk, "I got invited to Ben Kohan's house party and guess who I'm taking as my plus one?"

"Oh I don't know…" She says with hesitation.

"Well before you say no," Lilah throws her lipstick in her purse, "Cody Wilson will also be there."

Abby shrugs, "So."

"Oh don't pretend you haven't been obsessed with him all year."

Abigail wasn't a sports person, but ever since Lilah dragged her to the homecoming game she couldn't keep her eyes off of Cody. He was the star of the basketball, football and lacrosse team. Any straight girl with half a brain thought he was hot.

"I gotta talk to my parents, but yeah I'll go."

Lilah threw her hands up in celebration. "Yay! I promise you won't regret this! And you never know, maybe you'll get lucky with Cody."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay, we'll see." She certainly wouldn't be opposed to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they moved to the suburbs Dean really pushed to be a normal family. This meant family meal every day, which Dean usually cooked. Sam loved the nesting side of Dean. He saw it when they moved into the Bunker and it came out again when Sam had Abby.

"Pass the potatoes please." Dean asked Abby. She picked up the steaming pile mashed potatoes and handed them off to her Uncle. "Thank you."

"How was your day?" Sam asked his daughter taking a bite out of his salad.

"Can I go to a party tomorrow night?" She blurted.

Sam almost choked on his food. He looked over at Dean who was just as shocked. She didn't "Um, well that depends, whose party is it?"

"This guy from school." She tucked the hair that travelled to the front of her face behind her ear. It was a nervous tick she did when she was nervous.

"Well that sounds promising," Dean mumbled.

"He's a nice guy I promise. How about if I make a deal that I'll be home by 12 and no alcohol."

"_Absolutely_ no alcohol and be home by 11." Sam argued.

"11:30."

"11:15"

"11:45 and I'll wear something age appropriate."

Sam thought it over a second and then put his hand out for Abby to shake.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dear God you guys are nerds."

They both smiled at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far the party was nothing special. As promised, Abby didn't touch any alcohol and wore something cute but respectable. Lilah on the other hand looked like something out of a stripper gram.

Lilah stumbles over to Abby with a blue solo cup in hand. Her breath reeked of alcohol. "Are you having a good time, because it doesn't look like you're having a good time." She slurred.

"No. No I am its great…it's just kinda loud and-" She gets bumped into a random drunk chick. "And crowded," she mumbled.

"Well why don't you try to loosen up. Have a drink!"

Abby puts her hands up in protest. "No. I'm good."

"Cody's around here somewhere. You should find him and talk to him." Lilah then gives her a suggested wink.

"You've had way too much to drink."

Lilah bust out laughing. "And you haven't had enough!"

Lilah was then whisked away by some random girl leaving Abby alone. This wasn't her first party but she somehow always forgets how much she hates them until halfway through the party when everybody is drunk off of their ass and there's no one else to talk to.

She takes a seat on the couch and watches a fight between a girlfriend and a boyfriend unravels. The tipsy girl takes her drink and attempts to throw it in his face but misses miserably and hits shirt Abby instead.

"Just perfect…" Abby says getting up from the couch giving the girl who threw the drink at her a glare.

She runs upstairs to the bathroom but the line was ridiculous long, most likely because some girl was throwing up. So instead she sneaks her way into the parents bedroom and finds a bathroom in there. She does all a she can get to get the stain out of her shirt but beer doesn't like to come off her white blouse. She gives up and walks back into the bedroom. Before she could make it to the door Cody stumbles in.

Even though he's tipsy she still found him incredibly hot. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

Abby pointed to her shirt. "Some idiot decided to throw beer on me."

He chuckles. "Who did you piss off?"

"No one. She missed her boyfriend and hit me."

He raises his eyebrows. "Parties like this can get kinda crazy. Speaking of, I don't think I've ever seen you at one of these."

"I've been to them, I just don't make it habbit."

"What's your name?" He asked walking a little closer to her.

"Abby. Abby Winchester."

"Well, Abby Winchester, I'm Cody."

"Yeah I know. I think everyone knows who you are."

Cody gently places his hand on her back. "You're gorgeous."

Abby gasps as she felt his warm lips touch her neck. They make their way to the bed and Cody pulls her face in to kiss her lips. Their make out session doesn't last long before he puts his hands under her shirt to take off her bra. Abby protests and pulls away. Showing with her body language that she didn't want to go that far. He didn't get the hint. He continued to try to take off her bra.

"Hey! Stop!" Abby struggled to get him off of him.

Cody pinned her down and snatched her hair. "Shut up bitch!" He then backhanded her across the face. Abby face felt red hot and was getting a little woozy. She forced her self to stay awake. Cody ripped off her pants in one fluid motion and moved her underwear out of the way.

"Please don't do this." She pleaded. Abby felt her eyes fill up with tears.

Cody didn't respond and put himself inside of her.

Abby couldn't believe what was happening. She was frozen and afraid to move. She didn't know what to do. His powerful axe body spray was suffocating her. She wanted to throw up so badly.

Cody finally finished and got off of her. Abby scurried to the corner of the bed and wept silently.

"Oh please, you were begging for it." Cody said.

"You son of a bitch!" Abby scowled.

Cody rushed up to her body and grabbed her face. "Don't even think about crying yelp you little slut. I'll burry you in the ground before you even get started."

She forcibly yanked her face away. "You'll pay for this." She spat.

Cody had fire in his eyes. She knew he was either got to punch her or slap her. Abby put her hands up. "NO!" A bright light surged through her hands, throwing Cody at the wall, cracking the dry wall in the process. A small trickle of blood came out of his mouth.

"Oh my God." Abby whispered. She ran over to the body to examine it. His face was smashed in and limbs were contorted. She checked his pulse and found that there was none. She gasped and backed away quickly from the body. _'Did I actually kill him? But what was that they came out of from my hands.' _These were the thoughts that raced through her.

Before she could process everything she gathered her clothes and ran out of the party as fast as she could.

Dean was lounging on the couch watching ESPN and Sam was next to him but had depositions to read. Abby walks into the house and looks over at her father. He smiles at her.

"How was the party?" Sam asked.

Abby collapsed on the floor sobbing. Dean and Sam ran over to her.

"D-D-Daddy I-I-I- don't know what to d-d-d-do!" Abby sobbed not able to control her breathing.

Sam held in her in close and tried to calm her down. "Shh shh, what happened?"

Abby couldn't talk she was crying too hard. She then couldn't catch her breath and started to hyperventilate. Dean acted fast and grabbed a brown paper bag for her to breath in. Dean instructed her to breathe through her nose and out through her mouth slowly. It took her a few minutes to calm down enough to actually speak.

Sam stroked her hair and spoke softly. "Abby, what happened tonight?"

Through shaky breaths she responded. "I was raped."

Sam and Dean's stomach dropped. It was as if the air was sucked out of the room.

"What? When. How. Who." Sam got louder. "Who did this to you?" Sam reached his hand out where a black eye was forming from Cody's backhanded slap.

"Cody. Cody Wilson."

Dean stood up. "Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna murder that son of a bitch."

Abby jumped up and grabbed Dean's arm. "No. No. No. You can't!"

"Abby, you were raped! I'm not going to let him get away with this."

Abby pulled his arm harder, threatening to pull his shoulder out of its socket. "Please Uncle Dean you can't say anything." Dean and Sam couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Why don't you want us to say anything? If he assaulted you then-," Sam began.

"Because I killed him!" Abby yelled.

Once again Sam's stomach dropped but for a whole new reason. He couldn't imagine his little girl killing anybody. This was the same girl who in the 3rd grade couldn't kill a bug because she thought she would go to prison.

"I don't know what happened but after he…. I…somehow… through him against the wall with this like… magic force that came from my hands."

"Magic force?"

Abby nods. "Yeah. I don't know what it was but Cody is dead because of me. That's why you guys can't tell anyone."

Sam puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen we do have to go to the hospital and get you checked out. Make sure that you're okay. We'll deal with the other stuff later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam paced in the hallway of the hospital. The doctors were performing a standard rape kit to Abby. All Sam could see was his daughter being violated over and over and then smacked across the face. Sam was encompassed with rage and it took every bone in his body not to scream.

"Sam? We need to talk about this." Dean moved in front of Sam to stop his pacing.

"I really don't want to talk about my daughter being raped, Dean."

"Well not just that but the 'magic force' that came out of Abby. You do realize what's happening to her right?"

"I was trying to forget about it."

"Yeah well we can't. She turning into a Nephilim again and it's only a matter of time before she uses her powers again and I don't think you want her to have another kill under her belt."

"We should call Cas." Sam said taking out his cell phone. "Hey Cas, we're at Memorial hospital we could-," Castiel appeared in front of them.

"What do you need?"

Sam and Dean were always surprised at Castiels efficiency.

"It's Abby, she was raped."

Castiel put a hand up to his mouth and gasped. "Oh my God I'm so sorry, Sam. I she okay?"

"That's what they're checking out now, but we think her powers are coming in. You see, she killed her assailment with her powers. They've come in after all these years."

"Well I did warn you about this."

Dean could tell Sam was getting frustrated so he decided to intervene. "We know that but can you do something to give us another 17 years? Can't we just use the same spell?"

Castiel frowned. "I'm afraid not. The spell only works once. If her powers came in then they are here to stay."

"Dammit." Sam gritted.

A short doctor walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Mr. Winchester?"

Sam turned to the man in the white lab coat. "Yes?"

The doctor extended his hand. "Hi, how are you, my name is Dr. Bloom I'm the one who performed the rape kit on your daughter, Abigail."

There was that word again, rape. The word made him sick to his stomach.

"Unfortunately there was some vaginal tearing. We ran tests for STD's and so far all have come back negative, which is a good thing. The pregnancy test won't come back for a few weeks, but I'll keep you updated on that."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Okay."

"For her face, I suggest to ice it for a few days and the swelling will go down." Sam still looked concerned. Dr. Bloom gave Sam a reassuring smile. "Under the circumstances your daughter was very lucky."

Sam tried his best at a poker face, but Dean knew better. "Thanks, Doc I really appreciate it." Sam shook his hand once more before entering in the hospital room. Abby was putting on her shoes while nursed were cleaning up the room. Sam and Dean were surprised when they saw Castiel run up to Abby and embrace her. She returned the hug with just as much heart. "Thank you, Cas."

It was now Sam's turn to hug his daughter. A few tears fell from Sam. His baby girl had been violated and she had just acquired some of the most powerful powers in the universe. He didn't know how he was going to break this to her.

They got home and Abby went straight to bed.

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge Dean said, "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I'm pressing charges."

Dean took a pull from his drink. "You're joking right? Abby killed him. Technically she's a murderer."

"Self defense. We can say she-,"

"With what weapon, Sam? You heard her, she said-,"

"I know what she said!"

The tension was very high in the room. Sam was exhausted. It was 4:00am and Sam had been through the ringer. He didn't want to talk anymore. To be honest, having a good cry wouldn't be that bad.

"I'm going to bed." Sam sounded so defeated.

"Hey, come here." Dean pulled his brother in for a hug and Sam broke down. He was happy that he could finally let it all out. As a father he tries to be strong for Abby and not see him when he's weak. Sam was just about at his breaking point. The great thing about having Dean live in his house is that his brother will always know him the best. "It's alright, man. We'll figure this out. Hell, we always do." It's been so long since he heard that comforting 'brother voice' of Dean. Last time he can remember hearing it was when he found out he was pregnant.

Sam and Dean certainly had a weekend planned out for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Abby woke up and made the mistake of checking her cell phone. When she got back from the party she left it at home and she guessed that her Dad or Uncle Dean put it on her dresser in the middle of the night. She had 30 missed text messages and 10 missed calls. Mostly all of them were from Lilah.

'_Where are you?'_

'_Hello?'_

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Are you pissed at me or something?'_

'_OMG Cody is dead! Where the hell did you go?!'_

'_ABBY WTF!'_

She turned off her phone and threw it across the room. The whole evening was a blur, she forgot about some of it until she saw the hospital band around her wrists. She pulled out scissors from her drawer and cut it off.

The warm water from the shower washed over her. For a moment she felt safe and normal. Abby closed her eyes and leaned her head on the cool tile in the bathroom. The memories came flooding back, from the previous evening. She could feel Cody's penis inside of her, tearing her from the inside out. The sting from the slap scolded against the water. She felt as if she could never get clean. Abby slid down the tile and curled her body in the fetal position and cried until the water got cold.

She came down stairs and her Sam was a bunch of books out, but not the law books she was used to seeing. There were different and definitely older. Some of them had odd symbols carved on the cover.

"What is all of this," she says gesturing to the pile of books of on the table.

Dean looked at Sam as if he had been caught doing some heinous crime. He thought Abby would be asleep a lot longer. "Uhhh…well we wanted to talk to you about that. Why don't you have a seat?"

Abby did was she was told and stared at her Uncle and her father. Sam sat next to her and turned his body so that their knees were touching. "Listen, last night was downright awful. But you need to understand what's happening to you. And it's not necessarily a bad thing. "

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked with hesitation.

"There's a lot you don't know about your Uncle and I." Sam said flatly. "We used to hunt to supernatural things." And that began Sam's speech detailing they're adventures. He started from his mother getting burned on the ceiling to finally revealing that Abby is a Nephilim. Abby sat there with her mouth agape. She couldn't process everything her Dad and Uncle explained to her.

The room was spinning and her head was throbbing. It sounded as if there was a loud knocking pounding in her head. It was then when she realized that someone was knocking at the door. Dean fetched the door as Sam comforted his daughter the only way he knew how. By getting her a hot cup of green tea.

Dean opened the door to a man wearing a tailored black suit accompanied with a black tie. His hand were in his pocket and his black slicked hair framed the face of the no nonsense gentleman. Feeling a little threatened Dean straightened up his posture and looked at the man square in the eye. "Can I help you?" Dean asked, voice slightly lower than usual."

Automatically, the man pulled a badge from the inside of his jacket. "Detective Bowman," he flashed his badge. "I'm with Lawrence Police Department, does Abigail Winchester live here?"

Dean crossed his arms. "Depends, you got a warrant?"

The detective narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Do I need one?"

Sam came up behind Dean and stood next to him. "What's going on here?"

"Sam Winchester I presume?"

"Yeah."

Once again the detective flashed his badge at Sam. "I'm here to question your daughter about the night before last. It's been reported that she was seen leaving Benjamin Kohan's party right after Cody Wilson was found dead."

Sam and Dean remained silent. The advantage of being a hunter for over 20 years, they had great poker faces. "You can't talk to her without a warrant." Sam said with a blank expression.

"Look, if I get a warrant then it really looks like she killed the kid. So I can leave if you'd like me to, but I really doubt you want her to look like a suspect, unless you she has something to hide." The detective gave a greasy smirk.

Sam hated people like this. He always dealt with lawyers who had absolutely no compassion for anybody. When he went through law school again he promised himself that he wouldn't be like that. He would always look after the client's best interest versus his own. Even though this guy wasn't a lawyer he had the demeanor of one.

Sam moved out of the way of the door and allowed Detective Bowman into the house. They set up in the living room and Sam assured Abby that they'll be in the other room if she needed them.

Abby sat across from the Detective holding her, now, warm cup of tea. The Detective pulled out the file once again and splayed a few pictures along the coffee table. Abby's heart was going a mile a minute. She felt like she couldn't breathe but put on a half smile anyway for the detective.

He smiled at her. "You have nothing to be worried about Abby." _'Says you.'_ She says to herself. "I'm just going to ask you some routine questions about the party you went to. Do you remember the party at Benjamin Kohan's house the other night?"

She nods. "Yes I do."

"Good. Tell me about the evening." The Detective get's his clicks his pen turns to a clean page on his legal notepad. "What happened when you got there? Did you talk to any friends or did you keep to yourself?"

"I talked to my friend Lilah for most of the night."

"Lilah….?"

"Cooper. Lilah Cooper."

Bowman nodded and scribbled in his notepad. "Were you drinking?"

Abby quickly shook her head. "No, I promised my Dad that I wouldn't drink."

The Detective huffed a laugh. "You're a good girl for keeping that kind of promise. Not many girls your age would commit to that. So then what? Why were you up stairs in Cody's parent's bedroom?"

"Um…some girl spilled beer on my shirt so up there to use the bathroom."

He frowned. "Why not use the hallway bathroom. Wouldn't it be closer?"

"There was a long line and I didn't want to wait." She took a sip of her tea.

He sifted through some papers and stated, "Cody was seen going into the bedroom around the same time you did. Did you see him when you were in their bathroom?"

"No. I saw him afterward in the bedroom."

"And then what?"

She couldn't talk about the rape. If she did then she would really be a suspect. So she lied. "I left."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You left?"

She nodded taking another sip of her tea.

"You didn't say anything to him or he didn't say anything to you he just left? That's odd don't you think?"

She shrugged. He then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Abby. It was her recent medical records. "Well that's interesting because after they did the autopsy on Cody they found of traces of your DNA on his genitals. So then I got curious and found out that a rape kit was performed on you not two hours after you left the party."

Her hands were trembling and had to put the paper down. The room started to spin again and she couldn't think straight. She forced her self to calm down. He doesn't know anything yet. If she could just get through this interview then later she can have a break down. She straightened up in her seat.

"So why don't we stop lying and tell the truth." Detective Bowman felt as if she had her in a corner. "Were you raped by Cody Wilson?"

There was no way out of this. "Yes, I was raped by Cody Wilson." She announces with the utmost confidence. "But I did not kill him." She amazed herself at how good of a liar she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Bowman was not convinced but he knew he couldn't ask more questions without Sam demanding she get a lawyer, so he left. When he left Dean walked him to the front door and slammed it. Sam looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"You lied?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Abby got up from the couch. "What else did you expect me to do? I couldn't exactly tell him the truth."

"You shouldn't have said anything," he reprimanded. "Now we have to defend your lie when all evidence points to you!"

"Well, what do you what me to do?!" she yelled back at him with tears stinging her eyes. She quickly wiped away a tear. She was incredibly stressed out by her situation and it wasn't getting any better.

Finally Dean intervened. "Guy's stop. We can figure this out. this family is notorious for maintain lies. Hell, we were pretty convincing FBI agents, sheriffs, national security, health inspectors, park rangers and teddy bear doctors for over 20 years." He tried to get Abby to smile but she was too upset, although she appreciated his efforts.

"So what do we do?" Abby asked. "I don't want to go jail."

"You're not going to jail," Sam said definitively. "We'll lawyer up if we have to, but for now we'll lay low. See if Detective Bowman comes back with more questions."

"Do I have to go to school?" she asked.

"Yes. It looks better if you don't avoid the public and face them head on," Sam told her.

And that's what Abby did. When she got to school, everywhere she went people stared at her. Even her teachers would pass, glaring at her. Most of the day she kept her head down to avoid everybody until she felt her body being pushed into a dark empty classroom. She was pushed so hard that she fell on the teachers desk, knocking over papers and knick knacks. She heard the classroom door close and then lock. Her heart was in her throat and when she looked up she was slightly relieved to see whom it was. It was a very pissed off Lilah.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled. "What the hell happened to you?! You just disappeared after Cody's party and the Cody dies and you flee! Tell me this isn't what it sounds like.

Abby gathered herself before answering. "It's not," she firmly stated.

Lilah's shoulders relaxed a little. "So then you were raped too?"

Abby almost dropped to the floor. "How did you know that?" she asked quietly.

"I heard it from a few people at school," Lilah confessed. The rumor had circulated around the school, along with the fact that Abby was a murderer. "So then is it true?"

Abby nodded. She took a seat on top of the teacher's desk. "Yup. Cody Wilson raped me." Saying it now a second time wasn't any easier than the first.

"And you didn't kill him? If he raped me I sure would."

Abby thought about confessing her secret to her friend. She felt like she would understand, but she couldn't risk it. "Well I didn't. And I'm getting pretty tired of people thinking that I did."

She hopped off the desk about to push past Lilah, when she grabbed Abby by the wrist. First it was a very stern grip but it softened just like her face. "Seriously, Abby, if you want to talk, don't hesitate. I'm here for you."

"Then where were you when I was getting raped?" she spat as she jerked her arm away from her grip. She didn't mean what she said. They had been best friends since they were kids, but she felt that she had to distance herself from everyone. The less people knew about her life the better.

xxx

Days had gone by and things weren't improving. She had been labeled as killing the town's hero, but with no concrete proof. She had gotten use to the stares and snide comments but she was about to come to her breaking point. When she opened her locker someone had spray painted "You deserve to get raped". In a hot rage she slammed her locker, ripping the doors off its hinges. Everybody stopped and stared at her, whispering about the incident. Embarrassed and mortified she ran into the girls bathroom that, to her relief, was empty. She felt a similar sensation run through her. The same one right before she killed Cody. She stared in the mirror and watched her brown eyes slowly turn bright blue and her hands conjuring up a blue glow. She quickly turned away from her reflection, closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She did this for about 30 seconds before the odd sensation went away. She checked herself in the mirror and her brown eyes had returned. But then her eyes filled up with tears and she tried her best to hold off a sob but it came anyway.

In the midst of her breakdown she called her father to come pick her up. She just needed a break from everything. More importantly she needed time to think. Abby waited in the school's office until her dad showed up. No one in the office would even look her in the eye. She honestly didn't care, she just needed to get the hell out of dodge before she snapped right there.

Finally she saw Sam walking into school. She began to gather her things when another woman dressed in all black carrying a box filled with random items caught her eye. She looked incredibly familiar for some reason. Sam walked into the office and gave Abby a sympathetic grin. One that said, 'he knew what she must be going through is hell and that we'll be home soon'.

He went over to the office desk to speak to the secretary. "Hey, I'm here to sign out my daughter, Abigail Winchester."

This caught the attention of the woman dressed in all black. She turned to Sam and then looked at Abby with daggers in her eyes. "So then you're the one who killed my son. It's nice to put a face to the murderer."

Abby was frozen. She had no idea what to say or do. His mother must have been there picking up her son's possessions from his locker. She then remembered where she had seen Cody's mother. When she was being raped the only thing she stared at was a picture of Cody's mother and father on a cruise ship. Thank God she had her father there to speak on her behalf.

In fear of this woman striking her daughter, he got in front of her. "Excuse me?" Sam questioned the grieving mother.

In faux pleasantries, she answered, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Kate Wilson and you can deny all you want that you killed my son but everyone in this knows you did it."

"Just like everyone in this town knows your kid raped my daughter."

Kate scoffs, "Oh please. A teenage girl cries rape when she doesn't get what she wants. My son would never try to have any sort of relations with a slut like you."

Sam had to hold back every muscle in his body not to punch this lady square in the face. He silently walked away, guiding Abby out of the office when Kate yells after them. "I had to burry my son because of what you did to him!"

Sam kept his distance but got close enough so she could hear him without yelling. "Your son put himself in that grave," he gritted through his teeth and then continued to walk his daughter out of the school.

When they got in the car Abby had violently thrown her backpack in the back sear and started banging on the door and the dashboard in frustration.

"UGHHH! I FREAKING HATE THIS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes got blue again, but instead of trying to stop she let it come. Sam got in the car and saw her eyes and instantly freaked out. He hadn't seen this side of Abby before and certainly wasn't expecting it.

"Woah! Abby calm down," he told her as he grabbed her shoulders. He after a few seconds he saw the blue light go out in her eyes.

She sighed, defeated. "She was right, you know."

Sam shook his head, "No. No Abby she wasn't. She-,"

"I killed her son, Dad! I'm a murderer and she was just a grieving mother. You would've done the same thing."

She was right and Sam knew that. He wasn't sure if he would yell at a teenage kid but he would want to. Sam put the car in gear. "Let's just get you home." And with that Sam got her home as soon as he could.

Abby ran to her room without speaking another word. Once Dean got home from work they decided to call Castiel. When Castiel arrived at the house Sam and Dean caught him up on recent events.

"Maybe Cas can give her Nephilim lessons," Dean said putting forth his ideas on how to help his niece.

"I don't want her using her powers at all. We saw where that got her before," Sam said.

"But if she has them she should at least know what she's doing."

Dean and Sam continued to argue until Castiel intervened. "It doesn't matter!"

Dean turned to Cas, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Nephilim powers are vastly different than an ordinary angel. I wouldn't be able to help her out… not really," Castiel explained.

Before Sam could come up with an answer they heard a knock at the door. Sa opened the door very quickly and regretted it instantly. Standing at the entry way was Detective Bowman.

"Dectecive Bowman? What are you doing here?" Sam stammered. He then gave Sam a letter that had 'WARRANT' in large red letters at the top. The Detective brushed past Sam and was accompanied by 2 other police officers.

"You said I couldn't come back until I had a warrant, so I got one, and your daughter is going to be arrested for manslaughter. Check her bedroom." He told the large police officers looking for her.

Dean and Castiel tried to get in the way of the police officers but it was no use. "Whoa, you can't do that! You have no proof!" Dean yelled at them.

The detective got in Dean's face. "We have all the proof that we need to get it to trial."

The police officers find Abby in her room and drag her out in handcuffs. "Hey! Hey, you can't do this! Stop it!" She yelled and kicked and screamed but it was useless. The police dragged her away like she was some common criminal. Sam didn't know what to do. It felt as if his life was beginning to crumble.

"Abby don't worry, it's okay, I'm going to fix it. Dad's gonna fix everything," Sam yelled after her as he watched the officers put her in the back of the police car.

Now Bowman got in Sam's face. "You better find a good lawyer or else your "innocent" little girl is going away for a long time," he smirked and then left the house.

xxx

Sam locked himself in his room for hours. Dean saw him take a bottle of whiskey and a stack of law books into his room and then locked the door. No matter how much Dean banged on the door, Sam never said a peep. For now, Dean respected his brother's privacy. That was part of the reason he didn't allow Castiel to pop into Sam's room and drag him out.

Inside Sam's room he did spend a great deal going through his law books but eventually he gave up because he knew I was pointless. His daughter killed someone and there was too much evidence pointing at her, plus some vague witnesses. He knew he wouldn't last a second in court. He thought that he could possibly get the sympathy vote since she was raped, but that thought alone made him sick to his stomach. So then the younger Winchester began to drink. With that he thought of more supernatural ways to get his daughter out of prison. And then it all dawned on him. He busted out of his room and stumbled down the stirs where Castiel and Dean sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. They both stood up with a concerned look on their faces.

"We need to summon Crowely." Sam slurred as he stared at his brother with glossed over eyes.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"To get Abby out of prison we need Crowley," Sam explained wildly.

"The hell we do."

"There's no other way, Dean. The law ain't on our side."

"Why do you think Crowley will help? You haven't spoken t him in ages," Castiel pointed out.

"Exactly!" Dean exclaimed. "Plus, if we ask for his help then we're under his thumb and that's the last thing you want."

"No! The last thing _I_ want is my daughter rotting in hail because of something that is my fault!" The room got silent as Sam let out a small sob. Even though the grace that was inside of him during his pregnancy was Gadreel's and he had nothing to do with the possession, he still felt the murder on Cody was on him. This was his past that was now affecting his daughter and she was paying the price for it.

Dean went to console his brother but Sam rejected it. "I have to try, because she can't walk in that court room and tell the truth without being committed to prison or a psych ward."

Castiel and Dean knew he was right, so even though it went against their better judgment, they conjured Crowley. He showed up pretty quickly, dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit and wore his usual cunning smile. "Hello, boys. It's been a while hasn't it? Time for a reunion I suppose," Crowley said sarcastically.

"I need your help," Sam said steadily. By this time Sam wasn't as drunk. Dean had poured about 6 cups of coffee down his throat, so he could have a somewhat intelligent conversation with the King of Hell.

"No, 'How's Hell?', 'What have you been up to?', 'You've lost weight?', where has the art of conversation gone?"

"There's not time for that, you dick," Dean replied.

"Then what do you want?" Crowley asked the room.

"I want to make a deal," Sam said.

Castiel stopped Sam from saying anything further. "Sam, that's not what you said."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "You just said you wanted his help."

"And this is how I'm getting it," Sam said.

"No!" Dean argued.

"This is suicide," Castiel added.

Crowley made a ticking sound, signifying his annoyance. "My time is very precious and I'm not staying here all day-,"

"Actually…," Castiel interrupted and then lifted the rug Crowley was standing on to reveal a demon trap painted in red. "…you can."

Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes, "Bullocks... so then what deal does the Jolly Green Giant want to make?"

"My daughter is in prison…," Sam began which, peaked Crowley's interest.

"Really? A convicted Winchester? Well I can't say that I'm shocked," Crowley teased. In an instant Dean pulled out his gun and shot Crowley in the chest. He knew it wouldn't do anything or harm him but it felt right.

The demon once again sighed at the inconvenience and glared at Dean. "Really? I just got this suit," he said looking at smoking bullet wound on his suit."

"She was raped you ass and killed her assailant with her powers," Castiel said. He was getting fed up with Crowley's attitude.

"Powers? What kind of-,"

"She's a Nephilim," Sam quickly answered Crowley before he could ask.

And then it all made sense to Crowley. "And you want me to, what? Take away the pain? Make everyone forget? Have the jury deem her innocent?"

"I want to make it so that no in this town remember this and Abby is set free." Those were Sam's terms.

Crowley had put his palm into his beard to pretend as if he was contemplating this deal. "Hmmm…. no."

"You owe us!" Sam yelled at the demon.

"I owe you nothing! You trap me, shoot and expect me to just do what you want? That's not how I do business, sorry, boys, no deal."

Dean paused for a second. "Then how about we kill you."

Crowley chuckled, "You can't"

Dean threw down a bag full of bones. Crowley's smiled quickly faltered. "Didn't hide your bones as good as you thought." Castiel covered the bones in lighter fluid and then flicked Dean's lighter on.

Crowley stared at flame for a moment before he spoke up. "Fine. I'll make the deal, you ass."

"And no kiss of death. No 10-year contract or even 1 year. And you can't take your word back on it," Dean disputed. He was very familiar with making deals and getting screwed in the end.

"I said I'd do it! But I want one favor from you two."

"No," Castiel deadpanned.

"Rude. You three can't come after me once this deal is done. No more hidden demon traps, no summoning's-,"

Dean didn't like the way this was going. "Hell no, I'm not agreeing to that."

"Deal," Sam said. Dean gave his brother a very sharp look. "It's fine, Dean."

"The hell it is!" Dean thought Sam was giving in too easily.

"But you gotta promise me you're not planning on doing some kind of world domination crap."

Crowley scoffed, "Please. You haven't seen me in over 15 years, ever wonder why? Because I'm running a tight ship in Hell. Demons come up, make a few deals, and come home to Daddy. That's it. I'm not one for showmanship."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, but the second you go back on your word-,"

"I'm a dead man, yes I know. But to make the deal you need to let me out." Dean once again pulled out his gun and shot the floorboards, where the trap was painted, breaking the bind. "That's better, but Sam you still need to seal the deal." Sam looked at him horrified. "Hey, if your beloved Bobby had to do it what makes you think you don't?"

Sam sighed, "Let's just get this over with." Sam got closer to Crowley, hesitant to kiss the King of Hell. Crowley grabbed Sam's shirt and brought him in for the kiss. In disgust Dean and Castiel looked away. Sam pushed Crowley away after their kiss. "Ugh!" Sam wiped his mouth with his sleeve, trying not to vomit.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." Crowley disappeared and Cas, Sam and Dean looked around slightly confused.

"Where did he go?" Castiel asked.

Before Sam could answer the house phone rang. Sam answered it. "Yes, this is he. I'm sorry what? Yeah, I'll be right there. Okay, thank you." Sam hung up the phone and Dean and Castiel waited with anticipation. Sam combed his hand through his hair. "It was Detective Bowman, he said they made a mistake in arresting Abigail."

"It looks like Crowley kept his word," Castiel said.

"Yeah, we'll see," Sam said, unsure if Crowley helped them out.

Sam raced to the precinct to pick up Abigail. Abigail waited patiently in the waiting room with her belongings. The second Sam saw her she ran up to her father.

"Dad!" she wrapped herself around her Dad. "You got me out. How did you do it?" she whispered in his ear. He was surprised she knew. He thought that the spell would make her forget the whole thing, but it really wasn't that important right now.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Let's just get you home," he whispered back in her ear.

Sam signed his daughter out of the jail, got in the car and drove home. When Abigail got into the house she did a quick survey of the living room. She noticed the gunshot in the floorboards and the red paint on the ground and the whole house reeked of sulfur and herbs.

"What happened here?" She said as she pointed at the gun shot in the ground and the red paint.

Dean greeted her at the door and said, "There was a bug."

"So you shot it?" she questioned.

He shuffled his feet. "It was a big bug."

"What really happened?" she asked again, this time expecting the truth.

Her father closed the front door behind him and guided her away from where they summoned Crowley. "I told you not to worry about it. You're home now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but if you did something I have the right to know."

"I told you that it's alright."

"Dad, I was just in jail for murder. What did you do?" She gritted.

Castiel was off putted by the fact that she knew something was at foul play. "She remembers?" he asked Sam.

Sam closed his eyes in frustration. If Abigail didn't think something was up she certainly does now.

She crossed her arms and said, "Remembers what?" Once again she asked, "What did you do?" She was tired of being in the dark.

"We made a deal with Crowley," Sam confessed.

"We?" Dean mumbled. The whole summoning Crowley thing was not his idea and he certainly didn't' want the credit for it.

"Wait, who's Crowley?" she asked.

"The King of Hell," Dean explained.

She shook her head in confusion. "Why do you know the King of Hell personally," she asked frightened for his response.

"I told you how me and your uncle lived our lives before you were born. Well Crowley was a demon that we frequently did business with."

"And sometimes not by choice," Dean added in. Abigail had a hard time understanding why her Dad and Uncle were pals with a demon. Especially one with the kind of power to have everybody forget about what she had done.

She sat down in the kitchen and tried to grasp at her life. "Too bad we can't erase the rape," she said as she toyed with a fray on her shirt.

Sam took a seat across from her and took her hands. "I'm so sorry, baby. If you want to move we can." Sam was so sincere he just wanted his daughter to feel safe again. She thought about her dad's preposition. She loved the town she was in. she had friends here, but then again if she moved she could start all over again. She couldn't decide whether starting all over again was a good thing or a bad thing. "You don't have to decide right now, I'm just saying…"

She answered quickly, "No. No, it's okay. I want to stay," she decided.

"You sure?" she asked with his eyebrow raised. He was always one to run from town to town when things got hairy. He admired her bravery.

"No matter where I go I'm going to have these powers. I have to learn to deal with them. Cas can help with that, right?"

"Yes, I'll try my best to assist you," Castiel said trying to give her some hope.

"But I want you to talk to someone," Sam said seriously.

"Like a shrink?" she scoffed. "You want me to talk to a shrink about how I'm a Nephilim? You know a therapist who's that understanding?"

Sam chuckled. "Actually there is a very understanding woman that can help you. Her name is Sheriff Jody Mills."

"A cop?" She said incredulously.

"Not just a cop," Dean said. "She's a brilliant hunter. She knows the world."

Sam agreed. "I don't want you to keep things bottled up."

"I won't," she said quietly.

"Good," Sam smiled at his daughter. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." She couldn't help for a smile to break through. She thought that maybe things could get better.

The End


End file.
